Sasuke is Pregnant!
by ourankraze
Summary: It's always about Sasuke making Sakura pregnant. How about a reverse, people? xDD It's actually a crappy oneshot, you're forewarned. Reviews please! SasuSaku, slight Naruto.


A/N: To you who are reading this - This is just a plotless oneshot, really. Thanks for clicking on this story, though. I hope you find this funny. =)

This fanfic came about because everyone's making Sakura get pregnant. How about Sasuke get pregnant for a change? *wink wink*

Disclaimer: Okay. Here comes the sad part – Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I have no way to contact the guy and tell him make Naruto marry Hinata straightaway. Enough with the yada yada and let's get on with the story!!!

_* Italics are thoughts. _

* * *

**Sasuke is Pregnant!**

It was hard to believe, yet hard to deny. One look at his protruding stomach proved it all – he was pregnant, to his utmost horror. _How in the world did this happen in the first place_, he wondered.

_Why?_

_Great. Just great. The great Uchiha heir is pregnant. Let's not forget the fact that me, Uchiha Sasuke, is 100% male!!!_ He sat on the sofa, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Ever since he and Sakura were declared husband and wife, they had been trying to get a child of their own. And they finally got their wish fulfilled... However, it was strange – Sasuke got pregnant instead of Sakura! The irony of it all… _It hurts. I feel like a woman!_ He was forced to wear maternity clothes, which made him all the more embarrassed and stayed all the time at home, avoiding walking around in Konoha. The mere thought of people seeing the handsome Sasuke Uchiha wearing a flowery dress made him cringe. It would make Naruto call him "Aunty Sasuke" anytime.

A faint smell of strawberries and the sound of footsteps entering the living room aroused him from his thoughts.

"Sasuke-honey, how are you feeling?" asked Sakura, looking at him sweetly. She sat beside him on the sofa.

"Hn."

She pinched his cheeks, saying, "Another mood swing again? Cheer up, you'll be fine!" and showered him with kisses, making him blush as red as a tomato.

"How can I be fine when I'm the one who's pregnant here!" he retorted. He still hadn't grasped the fact that he was a pregnant male.

Sakura sighed. Every now and then her hubby would throw a Sasuke-tantrum just like when women are nearing that time of the month and she had to bear with it. Who knew a charming, Uchiha Sasuke had a little girlish side to him?! But she was glad she was the only one to see him in vulnerable situations like this. She leaned nearer towards him and kissed him gently on the lips. He blushed an even darker shade of red, and was about to return the kiss when he choked, surprising her.

"What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, filled with anxiety. His face suddenly showed extreme pain!

"Sakura! G-g-get me to the hospital, quick! IT'S COMING!!!"

"Already?! I'll take you there, hold on tight!" With strength worthy of the Hokage's praise, she lifted Sasuke bridal style and got out of the house. Channeling chakra to her feet, she travelled to the hospital by foot, jumping over rooftops with speed which seriously impressed Sasuke, even though he was in immense pain.

"Oh my god.. It hurts Sakura! IT HURTS!!" he groaned.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, we're getting there!" she assured him, worried about him and their first baby.

"Sakura… OUCH!! THE BABY'S KICKING!!" he screamed, sweat building up on his forehead.

"Hold it in, Sasuke, we're not there yet!" Sakura panicked, but channeled more chakra into her legs to travel faster. "We're almost there!"

"QUICK SAKURA! I'M IN PAIN!!!" screamed Sasuke.

Finally, they reached the hospital gates, and at that moment, Sasuke's vision went blurry… and he blacked out.

**A few hours later…**

He finally opened his eyes, trying to adjust his vision, he discovered hospital lights on the ceiling above him. _Where am I? _he thought. _Wait a second…_ his hand reached to touch his stomach and he found it considerably flatter. _Wh…Where's my baby? I gave birth already? How long have I been unconscious?_

The sound of familiar footsteps entered his ears and a flash of pink beside him told him it was Sakura. "Sakura… Where's our baby? I want to see –"

He stopped when he saw the happiness and joy in her emerald eyes. "Wait here, honey, I'll bring him here. Wait till you see him!" said Sakura, her voice filled with enthusiasm. She disappeared, leaving Sasuke on the hospital bed, waiting. The loud _thump, thump _of his heart increased in speed in his anticipation. Finally, Sakura entered the room again, a white bundle in cradled in her arms. Sasuke was elated! He'd finally gave birth to their very own baby! Boy, he was excited! This baby would be the new Uchiha heir after him!

"It's a boy, Sasuke, it's a boy!" exclaimed Sakura, but the bundle was still wrapped up and he hadn't seen the baby's face yet. Sasuke mustered his strength to sit up and rest his back against the headboard. She smiled blissfully, and carefully handed the baby to him with the baby's head still covered from sight. Sasuke cradled the baby in his arms and gently removed the white hood covering the baby's face…

"OH. MY. GOD." Three words escaped his lips the moment he saw the baby boy's face. It had blue eyes and blonde spiky hair and marks like whiskers on his cheeks which reminded him of –

"Let's name him Naruto, honey! Naruto Uchiha!" smiled Sakura.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed, throwing the baby into the air and somehow, tumbled to the floor from the bed. Suddenly, the room went pitch black and his head hurt from hitting the floor. He panicked, but realised that the room was now dimly lit and Sakura and the baby was gone.

_Wait… this is my home… I'm… in the bedroom! _he thought. In a flash, he realised that THIS WAS ALL A STUPID DREAM – he was not pregnant at all! He touched his stomach once more, discovering that it was perfectly flat and normal.

Meanwhile, Sakura, his wife, was snoring away in bed...

**OWARI! **

Note: For a moment, he thought he'd become Sasu**gay**…

* * *

A/N: How is the story, people! xDD Review, comments and suggestions are welcomed! Arigatou for reading this and have a nice day! **^.^**

I apologise for any grammar mistakes. =)

By the way, this story is actually a rewritten version, I replaced the old one. **Thanks to the readers who commented on this story way back in 2008. I appreciate it!**


End file.
